


Recollection

by allhailthenerdmage



Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, How Do I Tag, I mean habit is his own warning, yet another anxiety attack fic im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 13:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allhailthenerdmage/pseuds/allhailthenerdmage
Summary: Evan's body knows things. Things that haunt his waking moments, as few as they have become.





	Recollection

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I've found my new vent character, sorry Ev. So once again, this is a result of a panic attack and I haven't slept in four days. Enjoy y'all.

Evan's hands know the feeling of snapping a grown man's neck with all the ease of opening a jar, the choked sound of a death rattle filtered through blood and spit contrasting with the soft thump of a body hitting grass. He knows the adrenaline that followed and the almost proud voice as It commends him. 

The pain of looking down into her eyes, that had once held such love, and seeing only horror and betrayal is embedded in his mind. His hands are acquainted with the feeling of cradling his own flesh and blood, so tiny and fragile in his blood soaked grip. His mouth knows the taste of fresh blood and the give of infantile bones. His ears ring with her sobs as their child falls silent and he grasps her by her skull, It's laughter bursting from his throat. 

Evan's arms remember the force needed to chop through his friend's fingers as if they were butter. His fingers know the sensation of splaying along a thin neck and squeezing until his brother is gasping and sobbing. His wrist knows the flippant flick of a match that set someone he'd die for ablaze. The screams and pleas burrowing into his skull and haunting the little sleep It allows him to catch. 

The feeling of his organs slipping from his body as a nightmarish creature thrashes in his grip, and the relief that came with his acceptance of death is something he craves daily., the freedom and pure hope that had come with the gentle repose of death. Though waking up, all of his scars missing and his intestines in their proper place is something he could never wish upon anyone else. It had cackled at the back of his mind and offered him empty condolences.

Evan knows the cold feeling of meeting the eyes of the last person on Earth that he gives a fuck about and seeing distrust and fear, how his stomach roiled to throw up something despite his starvation. His hands remember tightly holding his jacket, resisting the urge to grab something, or someone. His mind rings with It's hellish laughter as he wishes yet again for something to put him out of his misery, the insults and mocking nicknames clog his thoughts. 

Evan knows the feeling of loosing complete control, yet seeing _everything_. 


End file.
